Harry Potter and the Darkness Within
by Dabo
Summary: Harry must deal with the consequences of his actions and the darkness within himself. It's kinda cool and dark if I do say so myself
1. dark beginnings

1st Harry Potter fic. I hope you enjoy! Let us know what you think either way.

(P.S. I know it's short but needed to get it started)

For the sake of it: I don't own Harry Potter and have no rights to anything to do with it etc. etc. but just had a story I wanted to write.

Chapter 1

Harry sat in the small dark room staring at the bundles of paper spread out in front of him on his desk. The only light in the room came from a small candle near the corner of the desk, which had nearly burned the whole way down. The flickering light from this candle reflected eerily off Harry's glasses and the shadows caused Harry's sullen face to appear sunken and grim.

Harry was no longer taking in anything from the papers in front of him but had long since been lost in his thoughts. After all that he had done for the wizarding world, he was now nearly as feared as Voldermort. He couldn't believe how many people now refused to say his name. Like the words Harry Potter were all of a sudden bad words. Had he not saved them? Had he not done what was necessary? Had he not sacrificed everything? Everything!

He had lost so much, he had lost everything and as repayment was he to have only the people's fear, their antipathy? Had he lost everything only to become an outcast?

Harry sunk in his chair, pain brewing up in his chest, as the sorrow rose as if bubbling up from the bottom of his toes only to catch in his throat. He had lost his family and his friends. In every way conceivable, Harry had lost everybody that had ever been close to him. He had lost himself.

Harry's head bowed low. How long had it been since he last slept? He found it hard to close his eyes, he was always afraid of what he might see. Harry felt a burning behind his eyes like small fires scratching at his pupils. So much had changed. So much pain had entered his world and Harry knew he was responsible for a large part of it.

Harry had hurt so many people, people he hated and people he loved. He had hurt them all. Harry wondered if he could ever find himself again. Find the real him under all this pain and sorrow.

A single tear fell from Harry's eyes and splashed loudly on the desk below him.

The surprise of the noise snapped Harry out of his thoughts. He looked down at where his tear had splashed the page underneath him and remembered why he had done all that he had.

Harry's face hardened, he pulled back the tears from behind his eyes and scowled at the pages below him. He had hurt a lot of people but who had suffered more than him? He had done what was necessary. It had been the only way. It had been the _only way._ Harry felt like this phrase had become his mantra. When despair started to rise in him, he would remind himself that all that he had done had been necessary and whatever the consequences were, it had been the only way.

"THE ONLY WAY" Harry suddenly shouted as he grabbed the flame from the candle in his hand plunging himself into darkness.

Harry leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes in the hope of finally finding some sleep this night.

a/n please review.


	2. Dance with Her

Okay so I'm lame for updating. So to make it up to the one person who read the start of this story. Here's a ridiculously long chapter! Seriously! Enjoy and review thanks.

Oh and I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter!

The sun poured down against Harry's face and Harry tilted his head back with his eyes clenched shut so as to bask in the heat. A cool breeze that was keeping the day from getting too warm swept pleasantly across his brow. Music and laughter drifted through the air and Harry thought to himself: _Now this is magic. _

Harry opened his eyes to a wonderful world of dancing colours, twirling and turning in front of him.

Harry slowly wiped his glasses and returned them to his face. Where there had been a mass of floating colours there was now, suddenly, a multitude of swaying and swirling people, all dancing, laughing, talking and mingling in perfect merriment.

What a terrific day it had been. Harry smiled at the sheer quantity of red haired people he could see bobbing around in the beautiful chaos. Who could possibly have thought that there existed so many different shades of red?

Fleur and Bill's wedding had been a spectacular event. Fleur, of course, looked immaculate in her stunningly white dress that somehow flowed and moved magically around here. Harry figured that a girl could tell him all the minute details that made the dress look great but it was spectacular to him all the same. And Bill… Well people had been so worried about his appearance after the whole werewolf incident but somehow he managed to wear his scars handsomely. The scars had drastically changed his appearance but Bill had made them his. They had healed as well as were to be expected but Bill had never let them get to him but instead he wore them proudly. The only time Bill's appearance had a frightful affect on people was when he would feel the urge to devour practically raw steak. The scars did give Bill a terribly fierce look but Bill's good heart and kind spirit shone through more than the scars could ever disguise.

Harry was more a spectator than anything at this wedding. He was enjoying himself but couldn't bring himself to actually mingle. Instead he had bee hiding away in corners for most of the day, enjoying the spectacle from a distance.

Then he saw her, dancing there. It was like a spotlight had been suddenly turned on over her head. All day he had been trying to avoid looking at her, sneaking glances here and there but always avoiding making eye contact, but now, now he couldn't take his eyes off her. Across the crowded dance floor and through the mass of people, she stood out. Harry watched amazed at the way the light seemed to attach to her. Harry wasn't too sure what colour her dress was. He wanted to say green but that didn't seem quite right. Either way she looked beautiful despite the horrible bridesmaid dress she had been forced to wear. She glowed as she spun on the dance floor and Harry's heart jumped every time he caught her smiling or thought she might notice him away in his corner.

_How had this happened? _Harry wondered as he watched her dance, her air like licks of flame jumping at the air and her delicate features bursting with joy. Ginny Weasley. She had always been around, always there, somewhere nearby, but it was different. Back then she had been just Ron's little sister, Ron's barely noticeable, sometimes annoying, little sister, nothing more. But unexpectedly that had all changed. She wasn't so annoying anymore and she was definitely more noticeable. Harry wasn't sure quite how or when this had happened exactly but something had changed last year and now he found himself head over heels for the girl. Ginny Weasley, she grew up, she… well she was beautiful and Harry just couldn't get enough of her. So Harry sat there, watching her, trying to soak her all in.

Harry would have been reluctant to turn away from Ginny for anything but out of the corner of his eye he noticed two familiar figures approaching rapidly and obviously upset with each other.

"Oh you're such an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

"What? What did I do? Harry can you believe this"

"Um uh, yeah, Sure" Harry said distractedly

Ron and Hermione stood looking at the distracted Harry for a moment and then Ron burst out.

"Harry! You're not even listening. You're just staring off into space."

"What? Oh sorry" Harry said pulling his attention away from Ginny and letting the figures of Ron and Hermione come into focus.

"Honestly mate, you're such a spacer sometimes" Ron announced unwittingly. Hermione, however, knew better. It wasn't space Harry had been staring at.

"So, what's up with you two?" Harry asked and immediately regretted that he had as he could see the frustration flare up in both their eyes.

"Well…" Ron started while Hermione stood there pouting and humphing at everything Ron said. "So I was dancing with nut job here when I offered, like a gentleman, to go get her a drink. After fetching the drink I paused momentarily to welcome some of Fleur's relatives to the family. There I was trying to be nice when all of a sudden this loon comes storming over and starts yelling at me in front of everyone."

Hermione just stood there fuming at first with her jaw nearly on the floor.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You, you…BOY! You went to get that drink nearly an hour ago. I was worried sick about you and started to look all over for you and where did I find him, Harry? Right in the middle of all of Fleur's cousins showing off and, and flirting!"

"I wasn't flirting! I was, I was just being friendly. Y'know? Welcoming them to the family and all. There was no need for you to go all crazy. You're crazy you are. Tell her she's crazy Harry."

"What? Not a chance Ron."

"See, See. Harry thinks _I'm _right."

"Harry, how can you be on her side? We're best mates."

"He's my best friend as well Ronald, you, you…"

"Boy" ventured Ron sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Hermione scowled back at him.

At this point Harry had had enough. Ron and Hermione were always putting him in the middle of their arguments and he didn't like it. Ron and Hermione hadn't admitted it yet but they certainly had been acting more and more like a couple lately. The only problem was they seemed to bicker more and more lately, as well. It was always the same tempers would flare, they would put Harry in the middle of it and then after a little while they be back to staring googly-eyed at one another. Harry wasn't going to put up with it this time.

"Now wait just one minute. I'm not taking anyone's side. You two are always doing this to me. You get into silly arguments and then you try and put me in the middle of it. Well not this time! It ruddy well isn't fair! As far as I'm concerned you're both crazy and you're both wrong!"

Ron and Hermione stood there staring at Harry for a moment searching for something to say but Harry just kept on going.

"Ron, if you told Hermione that you were going to get her a drink, that's exactly what you should have done. You shouldn't have left her waiting for so long and you shouldn't have been flirting with Fleur's cousins instead of getting back to her."

Hermione let out a sharp "Ha!" directed straight at Ron but Harry then turned his attention her.

"And you. Fair enough you were worried about Ron and when you saw him you were annoyed and angry and whatever but that doesn't mean you can start shouting at him in front of everyone! All you did there was to embarrass Ron, make yourself seem like a loon and thus, by throwing a wobbly, you only made the situation worse."

It was Ron now who turned to Hermione sticking out his tongue to which he received a swift punch in the arm from Hermione.

Harry sighed: "Oh what's the point you're as bad as each other!"

Ron and Hermione watched Harry slump back down into his chair rubbing his temples and then looked at each other. Try as they might to keep the annoyed looks on their faces they just couldn't. The pair burst out laughing. Harry looked up at his two friends and thought _it's always the same with these two, one minute they're at each others throats and the next…well it was generally more the lip area they were at._

"Sorry Harry." Hermione gently offered. "I guess we are always putting you in the middle of our silly fights."

Harry let out a little chuckle at this and told them that it was okay. Ron and Hermione sat down in the seats opposite Harry and Harry noticed that as they were sitting Ron had quickly taken Hermione's hand and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to her, to which Hermione whispered back "Me too." Harry smiled as the two adjusted themselves into their chairs with their little wry smiles at one another. Did they really think he wouldn't notice these little interactions?

"So Harry" Ron started, after he had settled, "How's everything going with the search for the 'you know whats' that belong to 'you know who'?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess, but lets not talk about all that today. Today is meant to be a celebration right? So I just want to enjoy myself today and not even think about any of that other stuff."

"Okay, Harry, in that case, let's talk about why you've been hiding in corners all day." Hermione said with a knowing smirk curling on her lips.

"I haven't been hiding. I'm just not really a mingler is all."

"And why we're at it" Ron chimed in, "what's the story with all the black clothes, it's kinda creepy."

"What? I thought I looked good dressed like this"

"I don't know Harry. There are some unpleasant people who like to dress all in black and hide in corners."

Harry quickly thumped Ron on his arm.

"See! Unpleasant." Ron whined as he rubbed his arm, "And why must you two always punch me on the same arm?"

All three of the friends couldn't help but laugh at this and the next little while was spent laughing, talking and reminiscing about all the good times they had had together, while they glazed over the bad times.

_This is just what I needed _thought Harry. The dark task that lay ahead of him had been draining him of any good spirit left. There was such a burden on his shoulders and he knew he wouldn't be able to shake it off till Voldemort was taken care of, so Harry revelled in the chance to forget about all that and enjoy a moment of peace and joy with his friends while he could, no matter how brief the moment was.

Harry knew that this relief from the stresses of his destiny would soon end and eventually Ron and Hermione stood up to go and return to mingling with the other party-goers. They tried to convince Harry to come mingle with them but he insisted that he was happy were he was.

As they were about to leave Harry stood up and caught Hermione by the arm.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hermione ushered Ron on letting him know that she would catch up with him in a minute and turned to Harry, her face full of concern.

"What is it Harry?"

"I've got something really important to ask you."

"You're going to go look for the horcruxs and…V…Voldemort on your ownand a day. Aren't you?

Harry had to smile a little, not much ever got past Hermione.

"Yes" Harry replied grimly, "That's right. Too many people I've cared about have been killed already and I can't put you and Ron in that sort of danger again."

"But Harry, it's _our_ choice." Hermione protested.

"Not any more."

Hermione stared into the stone faced expression that Harry now wore and knew that there was no real point in arguing. Harry wasn't going to bend on this. Harry could disappear whenever he wanted and it would be practically impossible for her and Ron to find him. He was going to do this alone whether she liked it or not.

"Why are you telling me this Harry? You could have just left and we probably would have never been able to find you."

"I'm telling you because I don't want you to even try and follow me. I want you to stay safe and I want you to keep Ron and, and well everyone else safe. I knew I had to tell you because, well, honestly, you're more likely to listen to reason than Ron is. So I need you to stop Ron from trying to follow me. I knew you'd realize that I wasn't going to change my mind on this. Ron wouldn't."

"But Harry…" Hermione began to plead in one final attempt to change Harry's mind but Harry quickly cut her off.

"Please Hermione. Do this for me. Keep safe and don't try and follow me and please, please don't let Ron try and follow me. I have to do this on my own. It's my responsibility and if anything were to happen to you lot I just couldn't live with myself."

Hermione desperately wanted to beg Harry to change his mind, to try and convince him that they would be safer if they all stuck together, that he was being silly. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to Harry and she hadn't been there to help. Tears welled up in her eyes and she felt like shouting _No Harry! We're coming with you and that's final!_But it wouldn't do any good and she knew it. Harry wasn't going to change his mind no matter how much she protested. And so, Hermione just stood there nodding sadly at Harry all the while fighting back tears.

Harry pulled Hermione in close and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to lose."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up into the face of Harry Potter. How he had changed from when she had first met him. He seemed so much more serious now and older. His face was stern and filled with hurt and as she stared into his eyes she could see the deep wells of sorrow and pain that pooled there now.

"Okay Harry, I'll do it. I'll make sure Ron doesn't follow. I'll make sure nobody tries to follow and I'll do my best to keep everyone safe till you get back. But you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Dance with her."

Harry looked at Hermione, confused by what she was asking him to do.

"You said today was supposed to be a celebration. You said this was the one day that you weren't going to worry about what you have to do. So I want you to celebrate. I want you to have fun. I want you to dance with her."

Harry began to understand what Hermione was asking him to do but he was still hesitant to reply.

"Harry I saw you looking at her. Please Harry, just go talk to her, dance with her, be happy, even if it's just for today. Do it for me Harry, do it for her but more than that, do it for you."

Harry smiled and hugged Hermione again.

"Thank you Hermione…you've got a deal."

Harry slowly let go of Hermione and started to make his way over to where he had last seen Ginny. Hermione tentatively watched him cross the dance floor as a ball of fear and concern began to grow deep down inside her.

Harry found himself paused behind the figure of Ginny Weasely, basking in her presence and soaking up her scents and sounds. He nervously reached out his hand and gently touched her shoulder mumbling out a hello.

Ginny spun around beaming. The pure happiness on her face spilling out and into Harry.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry uttered and he felt Ginny's grip tighten around him as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

"I'd love to!"

Harry stared at Ginny as the swayed to the music. She truly had become a beautiful young woman and he rejoiced in her touch and the feel of her waist beneath his fingers as they danced.

It was perfect they danced and laughed and talked as if nothing had changed between them, like they were still happily together.

They floated across the dance floor, eyes firmly fixed on one another. They were alone in this crowded room and loved it.

However, somewhere deep down in Harry, something stirred, reminding him that he wasn't supposed to be happy. He wasn't meant to be having fun. There was too much for him to do. Too many lives depended on him. Great danger lay ahead of him, danger that had cost him so much already. So many people he loved had been lost. He was a danger to all around him. He was putting everybody at risk, simply by being there. Sorrow and pain and death were now his path and he didn't plan on losing anyone else dear to him along the way.

Harry began to slow down, losing pace with the music and loosening his hold on Ginny. He was no longer dancing.

Ginny stared up into Harry's eyes and watched the sorrow rise to the surface. She didn't let go, she didn't back away, instead she pulled Harry in closer, holding him tighter then before and tried with all her heart to comfort him.

Harry looked down into the pleading eyes of his beautiful Ginny and remembered his deal with Hermione. He smiled sweetly at her and held her tight once more. He was going to be happy, even if it was only for today. Harry bowed his head down bringing his face closer to Ginny's till he could feel her breath on his and gently kissed her. Harry heard a few people cheering around him but he didn't care. He was happy. The two started to dance again lost in each others eyes.

Suddenly Harry felt pressure pushing against his neck. Something was choking him but he couldn't see what it was. He looked nervously at Ginny but she was still happily dancing as if nothing was going on.

Harry couldn't tell what was choking him. There was nothing visibly at his neck and no-one else seemed to have noticed that he wasn't able to breathe.

_This isn't right. _Harry thought. _This isn't what happened that day. This is all wrong! This is not what happened that day! That day was a good day! That day was the last good day!_

"This isn't what happened that day!" Harry tried to shout but the pressure on his neck was too strong and the words barely came out. Harry's vision began to get blurry and it became hard for him to think let alone breathe and eventually everything went black…

A/N Please Review  And a by the way. I don't consider myself a shipper of any relationship I'm just following the story in the book but I feel I need to defend the Harry/Ginny relationship as something plausible. As someone who has dated one his best friends little sisters, let me tell you all, it happens. For years I barely noticed her, she was just my best friends little sister, why would I notice her? Then one day after not seeing her for a while it was just like "WOW" that's your little sister? She hot! Of course my friend wasn't too thrilled but hey what can you do? So I just felt I should share the fact that a guy falling for his friends little sister in what's seems like an out the blue sort of move is something that can actually happen. One day she's your best friend's barely noticeable little sister the next she's your girlfriend. True story 


	3. Reunion

Et Voila; Chapter 3. I also went back and corrected some spelling and grammar mistakes in chapter one that I realised were embarrassingly obvious. I'm sure there's more but hey, what can you do? Enjoy and review.

I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up on the floor of his dank little room. His dream was over and he realised that he was lying on the remains of the chair he had fallen asleep in. It was rather uncomfortable. Somebody had opened his thick dark curtains and morning light poured into the room, stinging at his eyes a little. The light did not suit the grim little room where Harry had been hid away for so long now. Harry was unaccustomed to the light and it appeared the room was as well.

Harry looked up and saw a surprising face.

Ginny Weasley… She had found him. There she stood, towering above him. Harry stared silently up at her from his uncomfortable position on the ground. She was still beautiful, her eyes flickering with passion and her hair flowing about her face. Harry smiled a little at the feelings that seeing Ginny were stirring up inside of him, even after all this time, even after everything that had happened.

Harry searched Ginny's eyes for some semblance of feelings and suddenly realised why the choking sensation that he had felt in his dream had continued through into this waking time; Ginny glared down at Harry, her boot pressed firmly against his throat.

This realisation made Harry laugh a little, well as much as one could while having a foot jammed into your neck. Ginny was shouting something, but Harry wasn't listening. There was somebody else in the room.

There in the corner with pain and anger painted all over her expression stood Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger, wand at the ready.

At this point Harry had had quite enough of it all, the noise but especially the difficulty he was having breathing thanks to Ginny.

The room was suddenly silent, as Ginny abruptly stopped talking; this however was not for the lack of trying. A confused and mute Ginny then found herself flying backwards away from Harry only to be stopped by the painful collision with the wall.

Hermione quickly went to raise her wand as Harry pulled himself to his feet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry pronounced resolutely.

Hermione realised that Harry had his wand trained on her and that any action on her part would be futile and she lowered her wand.

"Harry. Harry we're here to arrest you."

"That's nice, you could have knocked. For future reference choking is not my preferred method of being awoken."

Ginny who had been knocked out by her impact with the wall began to stir.

"And frankly I'm in no mood to have to deal with her." Harry waved his wand and Ginny promptly vanished.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione shouted closing the gap between her and Harry.

"Don't worry. I sent her home. You should go as well."

"Harry. I'm here to arrest you."

Harry repaired his chair and slumped back down into it

"Hermione, be sensible and drop this whole arresting me bit. You and me both know that it's not going to happen. Even if you really wanted it to."

"You're right Harry I don't want to arrest you but you've left us with no choice. You're not above the law Harry and I probably won't be able to bring you in on my own, but we've found you now and we'll be back with more aurors. Ginny probably has them on their way right now."

"I'll be gone. You know that. You got lucky finding me here, it won't happen again."

"Harry please…"

"What Hermione?"

"I'm worried about you. You've changed so much. Please just come back with me, let us…let _me_ help you."

Harry stood up and marched towards Hermione until he was bearing right down her, his hot breath pushing against her face.

"Don't make me laugh. You're not worried about me. You're angry with me because of what I've done. You want to take me in to pay the price for my actions."

Hermione looked up at the man who had been her best friend, tears welling in her eyes. "Harry I am worried about you and I think you're already paying the price for your actions. Please just…"

"You can't play me for a fool Hermione." Harry responded, even angrier than before, "I did what I had to do. I changed because I had to. I _had_ to!"

Hermione spun away from Harry and ended up leaning against his desk.

"Harry you're frightening me."

"It's time for you to go and for your own good don't come looking for me again."

Harry brought his wand up above his head.

"Please Harry don't. I've lost so much already. We've lost so much. I don't want to lose you too."

"Too late." Harry said coldly as he swung his wand down.

Hermione tried to grab a hold of the table in a last ditch effort to keep her in place as Harry's spell stuck her. In doing this Hermione noticed for the first time the papers spread out on Harry's desk. In the moment before the room disappeared around her she understood what was on the papers and what it was that Harry was trying to do. But before Hermione could react to this knowledge she realised that she was now back in the Burrow clutching firmly to the kitchen table.

Hermione looked around her and saw Ginny sitting solemnly in the corner being gently comforted by her mother. From behind her she recognised the voice of Arthur Weasley.

"That's awful powerful magic, to be able to send you back here like that."

"I'm just glad he didn't hurt you girls." Molly Weasley chimed in. " I told you it was too dangerous for you two to go after him."

"Harry would never of hurt us." Hermione said blankly. She was more concerned with what she had seen on Harry's desk and what Harry might be trying to do.

A/N: reviews are more than welcome.


	4. Hermione works it out

So after all this time I fugured I should really finish this story. I'm really bad for starting things and then getting distracted by other projects. Oh well. THis isn't quite as long or indepth as I first planned but it's finished and frankly that's what's important to me ight no. I'm going to upload the end in three different chapters. So here's the long overdue chapter 4. Enjoy.

Hermione scurried upstairs to the room she had been sharing with Ginny. She went straight for a small chest that was in the corner of the room and pushing her clothes off the top of it. She swung open the chest and quickly waved her wand over the open space. Reaching her hand in she began to pull out several books and spread them on the floor around her. Something she had seen on Harry's desk had triggered a memory, she had seen it somewhere before, it was somewhere in these books that she was scrambling through. Hermione pushed pages around in front of her desperately searching for her answer, her confirmation of what she feared Harry might be trying to do.

Hermione did not even hear Ginny come into the room. Ginny stood for a moment looking down at her friend who was scrambling through masses of paper and frantically mumbling to herself.

"What are you doing? These are dark magic books you're looking through" Ginny finally said somewhat dismayed.

"What?" Hermione said jumping up and staring down at the books at her feet.

"What are you doing looking through dark magic books? After all that Harry…" Ginny broke off as tears welled up in her eyes. She turned away slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ginny…Ginny" Hermione pulled Ginny into her arms and held her close "Don't worry I'm not turning to the dark magics to use them like Harry did. It's something I saw at Harry's. Something I think he might be trying to do."

"I wish he'd just stop hasn't he caused enough damage already?"

"Harry has just been so angry for so long. He was so caught up in his fight with Voldemort and with the Death Eaters that he didn't see how far he was gone, doesn't see how lost he is and now, now I think he believes he can turn things around using these same awful magics."

"What do you think he is trying to do?" Ginny asked moving to take in the different books

Hermione bent down and picked up one of the books keeping it open on its page. She pointed gravely at the writing and images that were there and Ginny gasped in shock at what she saw.

"You don't think he'd actually try that do you?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. I think it's the only way he can see to make things right." Hermione flopped down onto her bed holding her head in her hands.

"But that's crazy. He can't really believe that this spell will work"

Hermione looked up at Ginny, fear in her eyes. "We both know how powerful a wizard Harry is now. I'm more worried that he will be able to pull the spell off. He's messing with forces that should never be meddled with. It can not possibly go well."

"So what do we do?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside Hermione on the bed.

"We do nothing. You're going to stay here where you'll be safe. I'm going to go see him again alone."

"What? It's far too dangerous to go on your own. What if he hurts you?"

"He won't. I don't believe he'd actually hurt either of us but I think it is harder for him to see you than it is to see me and don't pretend you can control your emotions around him either. I was there when you said hello with your boot this morning."

Ginny accepted the truth in Hermione's reasoning. She had a tendency for always being right and more often than not, debating with her was pointless. Hermione explained how she would have to leave soon but that she needed to get some things ready, just in case. Ginny left Hermione to get ready and Hermione began to fill a small sack with a few potions and ingredients. She piled up a few books and began to flick through them reading certain passages. She would have to be more prepared for Harry this time. She needed to be ready for what he was trying to do and also make sure that he could not just send her back as he done earlier. All the while Ginny paced back and forward outside casting hexes and spells into the air to nervous to stand still even for a moment. Harry had meant the world to her and she struggled to find an emotional place for him. She cared about him deeply but also hated him now after all he had done in the name of fighting the followers of Voldemort. Ginny really hoped that Hermione would be able to reach Harry this time and bring him back from the precipice of darkness he had fallen into. If Hermione could not do, she was not sure that anyone could. Hermione gathered up the last bits and pieces she needed and walked out to where Ginny was pacing. Ginny anxiously looked at the approaching Hermione and sighed and closed her eyes as Hermione approached

"Don't worry Ginny. I'll be fine." Hermione said as she placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I'm going to bring the old Harry back to us. I know he still in there, somewhere."

"Good Luck" Ginny whispered to Hermione and like that Hermione had disappeared leaving a restless Ginny to wait in the garden.

Hermione reappeared, not in Harry's room as she had done earlier and hoped to do now but rather outside the house he had been staying in. She had the odd sensation that she had been bounced out to land there. Already this was proving more difficult than she had hoped. She would have to figure a way to get past Harry's defences and hope that when she did it wasn't too late.


	5. Harry's battle

And here's Chapter 5!

Harry's room was lit by a multitude of candles, the flames jumping and fighting against the shadows of the room. Harry sat in the centre of the room, a cauldron in front of him and varying vials of liquids and bowls of powders surrounding him. He meticulously added ingredients into the cauldron in front of him all the while stirring the increasingly steaming and bubbling pot. Harry starred death straight in front of himself to the far wall where a figure appeared strung up in the shadows. Harry paused thinking of that he had done. He lowered his head and stopped stirring for a moment. He wasn't sure if even this would make up for half of what he had done.

Harry found himself back in that awful day. In his fight against Voldemort. Harry had found himself being drawn closer and closer to the darkness within himself. Voldemort had taken away everyone dearest to Harry and to save himself from any greater losses he had distanced himself from his friends. The closer he came to facing Voldermort the further away he pushed Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He just couldn't bear to lose them too at the hands of Voldemort. Better it be him that pushed them away than Voldemort who took them away from him. Harry had made Hermione promise to keep Ron and Ginny away from his search for the horcruxs and his fight with Voldemort. For the most part she was successful but Ron was a determined man and Harry found himself in several close calls, hiding away from his best friens just out of sight.

Harry's anger grew steadily and he began to pursue methods of ridding himself of Voldemort and his Death Eaters for good. Harry began to embrace the power that was within him, he began to embrace the darkness Voldemort had left in him. Harry lost himself in the study of dark magics, he became a grim image of his former self, consumed with his desire for revenge. Than Neville was killed. There seemed to be no reasoning for this murder other than the violent urges of the Death Eaters. Neville's death was the last straw for Harry. He stood in the shadows a distance away as Neville's body was lowered into the ground. His friends were all there, huddled together in joint comforting but there was no comfort for Harry. He was all alone now, he had pushed everyone away and could only watch with rage as another friend was laid to rest. No more. Harry would not allow these Death Eaters to take anyone else away from him. So far he had successfully sought out the horcruxs without confrontation. He had taken great care to avoid any altercations with the Death Eaters, he had been trying to operate under the radar but now, now Harry declared war on the Death Eaters. He began to actively seek down Voldemort and the few remaining horcruxs, fighting and destroying any Death Eaters he encountered along the way.

It all took a terrible turn the day Harry had found Malfoy. After the death of Dumbledore, Snape had taken Malfoy into hiding. Malfoy was a wreck he was caught between two sides. He wanted to please his father but killing Dumbledore had proved too hard for him. He was not the evil man his father wanted him to be. He could talk the talk but when it came to action he did not want to actually kill anyone. He was unable to come home to his parents, to them he was a failure, a weakling and he could never go back to Hogwarts, not after all that had happened the night Dumbledore died. When Harry found him he was huddled up in a small dark house. His eyes were red and tired and he trembled with fear as he looked up to see Harry standing menacingly above him. Harry had had no compassion for Malfoy that day. He tortured him for information he did not have and revelled in it. Things only escalated when Snape showed up. Despite the effort of Snape, he was unable to stop Harry from killing Malfoy. However when Harry became exhausted from using his dark magics on Malfoy, Snape used the opportunity to restrain Him. Snape explained to Harry everything that had happened, what Dumbledore's plan had been, how Dumbledore had insisted on saving one of his students rather than himself. Snape explained that now Voldemort trusted him more than ever and he would be able to help in his defeat. He released Harry from his restraints but Harry was too filled with anger to listen to what he had been told. He sent Snape flying across the room with the flick of his wand. All that Harry was concerned about was the whereabouts of Voldemort and when he had extracted that information from Snape he quickly disappeared leaving Snape battered and bruised. Snape had never suspected that Harry could become so powerful so quick or that he would embrace so willingly the darkness within. He knew whom he needed to turn to help reign Harry in.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in complete shock when Snape found them and revealed all that had happened. They could not believe that Harry had killed Malfoy , not Harry. He wasn't like that. Snape explained how blinded by anger Harry had been, how consumed with revenge and how he knew the only people who could bring Harry to his sense now that Dumbledore was gone were the three standing in front of him now. Snape told the group where Voldemort was and the three friends set off to track Harry. They found him preparing himself outside the hiding place of Voldemort. Voldemort was held up in a cave next to an old graveyard. The gravestones reflected eerily in the moonlight. A blue and black silhouette show, the only noise being the rustling of the wind against the old trees with their creeping branches that lined the graveyard. Harry stood in shock at the arrival of the friends he had kept away from for so long now. They tried to confront him, to talk him down from his rage but there was no dissuading him. Harry was determined to end it once and for all tonight and nothing his friends could say would change his mind. This was where Voldemort was hiding and he had to confront him tonight, He had to end it tonight. The best that the others were able to do was to convince Harry to let them come with him. Harry didn't want them to come but he didn't have time to argue. He needed to end it now.

The group arrived at the cave entrance and slowly creeped forward through cobwebs to a greater opening deep in the cave. The entrance to the cave had been very small and each had barely fit in but it wasn't long before the cave opened up into a large space with small candles flickering in certain areas to light the way. They soon came to the central area of the cave and saw their target. Hiding behind some rocks they watched as Wormtale and Voldemort moved around the middle of the cave in great debate. Harry hoped it was his actions against the Death Eaters that had Voldemort so riled up. Harry turned to look at the others pushed up against the dark damp rocks of the caves and knew that he couldn't let them be hurt. He swung his wand at them freezing them in place and stood up to take on Voldemort one last time.

"Sorry" Harry whispered to his frozen friends. "I have to do this alone"

Harry stepped out from behind his hiding places leaving his friends to simply watch him unable to help.

Harry swiftly moved towards the Wormtale and Voldemort.

"Expeliermus" He yelled sending Wormtale flying across the cave, crashing into a pile of rocks. The loud crack that accompanied his fall let Harry know that he would no longer be a problem this night. Voldemort on the other hand would be a much more difficult threat to deal with. Harry and Voldemort began to spit different spells at each other. Some of the spells hitting their targets but most being blocked on either side.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Voldemort hissed "Thorn in my side. Do you really think you can stop me you pathetic little boy. Your parents couldn't stop me," Voldemort wuickly shot a spell at Harry "Your precious Dumbledore couldn't stop me," and another spell "What makes you think, you could possibly stand a chance here tonight? I will tear your body apart limb by limb and make soup from your bones Harry Potter" Voldemort spat. "I will enjoy watching you die tonight"

Harry didn't speak, he didn't respond to Voldemort, he just kept waving his wand and sending spell after spell towards Voldemort.

"Is that the best you can do?" Voldemort blocked all of Harry's onslaughts and send back his own hexes. Harry was unable to block this attack and found himself crashing against the wall behind him. Blood poored down his nose and his body ached, He tried to raise himself from the ground but found it a great struggle to get his limbs to co-operate. He could see Voldemort approaching him, slithering his way towards Harry, a dark glimmer in eyes. Voldemort was getting nearer when Harry heard a voice he recognised coming from behind Voldemort. It was Ron. Ron must have escaped the full affect of Harry's spell and had been able to free himself. He moved towards Voldemort screaming at him to back away from Harry. Voldemort turned and laughed at the sight of the red haired boy squaring up to him. Ron tried to cast a spell but it was useless against Voldemort.

Voldemort turned his focus on Ron and began to berate him with spells. Voldemort approached Ron breaking down his defences and eventually grabbing the boy by the throat. He began to squeeze the life out of Ron who's eyes bulged as Voldemort brought his wicked grin right up against Ron's face.. Harry watched this, bringing himself to his feet. He could stop this, he could quickly cast a spell and free Ron but he found himself merely watching his friend being choked to death. Ron was proving to be the distraction that Harry needed to regain his strength and recompose himself. He watched as Voldemort squeezed the life out of his best friend, knowing that he could have stopped it at any moment but choosing instead to use the opportunity to get close to Voldemort for one final strike.

Voldemort dropped the lifeless body of Ron from his hands and turned to finish off Harry. He was surprised to find Harry standing so close to him but before he could react; Harry quickly raised his wand, his eyes burning with hatred.

"Avada Kadavara" Harry screamed, putting every inch of himself into the spell. Voldemort only had time to drop his jaw in shock before he fell to the ground dead. Voldemort had tried this spell on a young Harry and failed, Harry proved a lot more effective with the spell, however, when he, in turn, used it on Voldemort.

It was really over. Voldemort was dead. Harry dropped to his knees and cupped Ron's head in is hands while he wept into his dead friends hair. Harry did not dare look up to the hiding place of his other two friends, Ron's sister and Ron's love. All this time they had been able to watch but do nothing while someone dear to them was brutally murdered. Harry could not face them now. How could they ever forgive him for letting Ron die? Harry recomposed himself and disappeared from out of the cave. Harry had only one thing on his mind now; making sure that Voldemort's followers never had the chance to revive him again. Harry declared himself above the law. He was judge, jury and executioner and he spent the next few years hunting down and reaping justice on all those he considered to be followers of Voldemort. Hermione and Ginny had spent most of the time trying to find him but had only been able to do it for the first time today.

The thought of his encounter with Hermione and Ginny that morning brought Harry back from his thoughts to the candle-lit room he was in and the figure on the far wall. There amidst the shadows, strung up against the wall was the dead body of Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley. Ron's body hung limp and decayed, bone protruding from under the remnants of skin and eyes that were cold dark pools of lifelessness.


	6. Sorry

And finally the conclusion of the story. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. Thanks and please leave comments or reviews, good or bad I appreciate them...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry added one last ingredient to his cauldron and began to chant in Latin. As he chanted the candles in the room sparked up in to brighter flames, lighting the whole room and highlighting the withered corpse of Ron against the wall. Harry suddenly felt a change in the room and recognised that his protective shield had been broken through. Hermione stood behind him hiding her disgusted face from the sight of her first love Ron strapped up against a wall.

"Harry what are you doing? This isn't right." She pleaded.

"I'm setting things right Hermione. I'm bringing back Ron. It's the only way to fix things, to make things right for you and Ginny."

"No Harry. You're wrong. You're just going to make things worse by doing this. Just come back with me. Face up to the responsibility of you actions, let me help you bring back the old Harry, the one who would never meddle in these dark arts, the one that was my friend, my hero, Ron's friend. Ron would never want you to do this; he'd want you to come with me, to let me be a friend to you, to let me help you. Please let me help you. Please Harry stop this madness."

Unfortunately for Hermione it was too late and as she finished pleading with Harry she realised that Ron's body had begun to move.

"Look Hermione. It worked. It worked!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry was wrong. He had brought back life into the decaying body of Ron but he had not brought back Ron. The body was a zombie, mindlessly pulling at the ropes that held it to the wall, grunting and growling at Harry. The body began to chew at its own flesh in an effort to free itself and Harry knew that he had failed. All he could do now was stare at the abomination he had brought to life. He had dishonoured the memory of his dear friend Ron. Once more he had got things wrong by embracing the wrong power, by listening to the dark voice that nagged away at him.

"Harry you have to stop it can't you see that it hasn't worked? Can't you see what you're doing to Ron? To me? To Ginny? Please stop. It's time to stop."

Tears rolled down Harry's face as he looked between the distraught Hermione and the animated corpse of his friend Ron. Harry cast a quick spell stealing the life back away from the body of Ron. He had watched him die and know it felt like he had killed him all over again. Ron's body hung limp from the ropes once more and Harry waved his wand sending the body back where it came from. He angrily kicked over the cauldron that was in front of him spilling it all over the floor. The candles in the roomed dimmed down again leaving barely any light in the room. Harry began to pick up the vials and pots and smash them against the walls, terrifying Hermione who could only watch on aghast. Eventually Harry slumped down onto the ground, clutching at the floor and sobbing. Hermione approached him tentatively and crouched down beside him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I've hurt so many people I've hurt those I love most. How can you ever forgive me? How can anyone forgive me? I never meant for it to go this far. I never meant to hurt you, to hurt Ginny or anyone. I just wanted to…"

"Ssshhh" Hermione gently said as she wrapped her arms around Harry and held him tight. "We'll sort it out. We'll make things right together. It's going to be okay, you just have to let me help. It's going to be okay"

Harry buried his head into Hermione's shoulder and wept heavily. Hermione stayed there rocking him in her arms. It was over. The darkness that had consumed Harry from within was gone or buried deep again and all that remained was the boy who had lived and lost too much. Hermione held her dear friend tight, grateful to have him back. They stayed together in the dark holding each other for dear life afraid to let go in case they would lose each other again. Harry had let the darkness inside of him take control and he had paid dearly for it but the warm loving touch of Hermione washed away the darkness and allowed Harry to be himself once more.


End file.
